talkinwhipapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Circus Tickets
(Radio Host) Alright, you got a few people there? Yeah we got a few people here. Ok, you all set for this Steve? I'm ready. Alright. Wait, let me ask one question, do we win some kind of prize? Well, I guess you could, we've got circus Tickets we could give ya, but you're gonna have to come down to Denver to see it. (laughter) Here we go OK? Alright, go ahead. (singing) We like to smoke (repeated, down-pitched, throughout song). I like to smoke baby / Do it every day / I like to smoke baby / don't care 'bout tooth decay / I like to smoke baby / I do it everyday / I like to smoke baby / 'cause Whitman's a little kitty (not sure about that last line). Oh boy. Oh boy. You got that gong out there? Yeah, that's gonna move right up the, uhh, the top ten chart there guys. Going up to number 50. Hey thanks for the call. (laughter and buzzer sound effect) Yeah, I wrote it. Well, yeah, you're pretty darn proud of it, aren't you? (more laughter) Alright. My, my, my. Ok, we got a call now from Burbank, California, hey Tom. Greetings from California. How are ya? Not bad. We wanted the circus tickets. You want the circus tickets? Uh huh, and we're prepared to earn them. Let me get Steve Krudder (?) on here for People for Smoker's Rights. Uh Steve? Yeah, right here. Ok, we've got a couple of participants here. Number two, huh? Yeah. Alright guys, have you named this song? Yeah, it's called "Smoking Makes Me Feel Good". (Laughter) Alright. Wait, was was the first song like? Uhhhh... I think that definitely had some high sound quality in it. Yeah, it needed some work. Alright, so anything will do better, I think Steve will probably agree, with what we had heard 20 minutes ago. Oh, you didn't like that one? Uhh, it was fair. Alright, this is Tom and who else? And, uh, Flip. (chuckle) Flip? Alright, Tom and Flip in Burbank, California, and you know there's talent in California. Go ahead guys. Ok. (whistling and wheezing sounds start and persist throughout song, singing starts) Smoking makes me feel good / Every time I light a cigarette / I time I smoke it / Every time I light a cigarette / makes me feel so good / 'cause we got high hopes, high hopes / Every time I see a Marlboro red / Every time I smoke it / Every time I see a Marlboro red / It does my heart some good / 'cause we light the smokes / We're smokers. That's it? Yep. Nice. (applause track plays), well, I liked it. It wasn't half bad. Steve on a scale of one to ten, what do you suppose you'd give that? Well, we're gonna, that one's a little more on the (unintelligible), I think we might give that one an eight, and maybe even work it into the November program we have. Yeah, I think so too. We have recorded that and we will probably play it back again periodically. Alright, well, do you want these tickets guys? Yeah, yeah. Alright, we're gonna give you four tickets to Ringling Brothers and Barnum and Baily Circus, at the Denver Coliseum, it's October ninth at seven thirty, and uh, you guys originally from here, or what. Yeah, yeah, well my parents live out there. There's a lot going on you know. You've got 2 Live Crew in town for a special Halloween concert. Oh really? Yeah. I'm easily offended though. Yeah, alright, and you'll be able to, of course, enjoy these wonderful circus tickets. YEAH! Ok, hang on the line, we'll get the information from you. Thanks! Alright (sigh) My, my my, got some desperate listeners out there Steve. Oh, they're good at this time of the night. Yeah, That's it.